elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasili
Biography To be added... Personality Vasili can best be described as manipulative, calculating, and extremely vicious. He was well known for his incredible fighting abilities, which suited the highly aggressive and bloodthirsty side of his personality. Beneath his charming demeanor was a cold-blooded killer. Physical Appearance Vasili is a darkly handsome man with fair skin, short, clean-cut dark brown hair and striking brown eyes set in a stern, aristocratic face. Standing over six feet, with a well-muscled physique, Vasili is a menacing sight. Powers and Abilities Powers Demon Physiology: As a Demon, Vasili possesses the following capabilities: * Demon Bargaining: As a Demon, Vasili has the ability to grant almost any wish in the context of a deal. Deals normally require something of significance, such as the human soul, to be exchanged as payment upon death. The larger the wish, the greater the sacrifice must be. Deals can offer just about anything, such as resurrecting people, healing people, and even giving a human supernatural power. To complete a deal, a contract must signed in blood, binding the demon in service to the human until they can no longer honor the terms. * Immortality: As long as his vessel is not utterly destroyed or exorcised, Vasili is rendered effectively immortal and seemingly indestructible. Should he be injured, he is capable of recovering from virtually any injury or affliction he sustains, such as deep lacerations, broken bones, gunshot wounds, severe burns, massive blood loss, and even impalement within moments. He is also immune to aging and infection. Vasili is also beyond the need for food, water, and even oxygen and can physically exert himself almost indefinitely without tiring. * Superhuman Strength: Vasili’s musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure have been supernaturally fortified, affording him physical strength superior to that of even the strongest human. While the limit of his strength is not yet known, he has demonstrated sufficient strength to lift many times his own body weight, throw grown men across a room with ease, snap necks and spines, pulverize skulls and shatter stone with mere strikes, rip out internal organs, and kick doors off their hinges. Weaknesses Deal: If he breaks his deal, every wound that he has ever sustained over his many years of life will slowly return in full, effectively killing him and sending his soul to Hell. Silver: Due to its inherent mystical purity, demons are violently allergic to silver. Direct physical contact with silver, in the form of a metal weapon or even a fine chemical mist, causes progressive, localized damage and severe inflammation similar to a chemical burn, while just being in the presence of great amounts of silver, causes extreme weakness and severe feverishness, often to the point of unconsciousness. If merely injured and not killed outright by a silver object, the injury will leave permanent scars, but if it is completely absorbed into the bloodstream or if silver pierces a major organ, it will result in an agonizing death. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons